Profound bond
by Clyrnin forever
Summary: Gabriel is sick & tired of the 'profound bond' nonsense and decides to take matters into his own hands. Season 5 spoilers. Shipping guaranteed. Please R&R :) (will be posting the next chapter soon, sometime in September) xxx
1. Chapter 1

_**Gabriel is sick & tired of the 'profound bond' crap and decides to take matters into his own hands. Season 5 spoilers possibly. My first attempt at something lighthearted so be nice! A little fluffiness, just something to brighten up your day (hopefully). Enjoy! :) xxx**_

I'm going crazy over here, and I know I'm not the only one.

I'm in a motel - the classiest place we could find of course - with the Winchesters and Castiel, looking over a case about a suspected Trickster of all things. It's obviously not a Trickster: takes a fake one to know one, and this is just some low-level demon with a sense of humour or whatever, but it's fun to watch them figure that out.

Well fun might have been the word, but I can't handle the tension anymore. One minute, Dean is saying "Any ideas Cas?" And the next... Nothing. Just staring. How the hell does Sam cope with these two?! It's so obvious that it's painful. There'd be no difference if the two of them were making out, that's how ridiculous this is! I look over at a brooding Sam, raising an eyebrow, and he's obviously trying not to laugh as he shrugs and mouthes "I'm used to it."

Just as I'm about to give up, click my fingers & set off wedding bells, Cas finally moves. Yes! A breakthrough! The relief is short lived though; Cas merely tilts his head, purses his lips & blinks once, twice, three times at Dean before resuming the staring competition. You'd think they'd bet the _universe_ on who looked away first, and, oh wow, neither of them wanted to lose.

I look back to Sam, who's rolling his eyes at the pair, and mouth "do we just leave them to it?", getting silent laughter as a response.

It's not as if they look at each other for hours, but when you've got aliens to slow dance with & anywhere in the universe to chose from, it might as well be.

Who'll break the silence first, I wonder. Hmm. I wait for a second, bored as hell, before I click my fingers and 'sexual healing' starts playing in the background.

Sammy is in fits of hysterics whilst Dean looks like he's about to have a heart attack and Cas simply blinks, looks around for the source and says matter-o-factly "I cannot think of anything useful. Is the music some sort of clue?" Which sends both me & Sam over the edge, by which I mean we simultaneously fall off of ours beds onto the floor in fits of giggles.

Dean looks horrified and, not before kicking me in the shin, says "No Cas it's not. It's- forget it." He's blushing like crazy & it only adds to the laughing fit.

Cas doesn't seem satisfied by the answer and says, confused as ever "But Dean what does it mean?" He squints at me from my place on the floor and I can't handle it anymore. Nearly crying with laughter already, I click my fingers and the music changes.

After a second, Sammy sings along with the music, ridiculously loud and out of tune,"I'm comin' out! I want the world to know! Gotta let it sh-" Dean tackles the giant and I just turn up the volume as Dean goes redder than should be humanly possibly.

Poor Cas, will he ever understand these references?! I shake my head, barely containing my laughter as I say "Cas. The music is a clue brother, just not about the case." I click my fingers, putting Dean out of his misery by ending the musical torment and receiving a well-earned high five from Sam.

"Okay guys. Back to the case. No more foolin' around okay?" Dean looks like he's about to kill anything that so much as hints at his obvious feelings so I hold back my reply and just nod. "Okay. So Cas, you can't think of anything?" He looks at his angel again and you'll never guess what happens! The universe must be up for grabs _again_ because the staring contest starts right back up, and this time I simply click my fingers to transport me and Sam away from the room.

"So big boy. What're you gonna do about Romeo and Juliet back there?"

Sam looks around for a minute before answering, probably confused about why we're on an aeroplane. I turn to the air hostess as she says "Champagne monsieur?"

"Oui mon amie."

She comes back with the bottle and two glasses as Sam finally answers my question "that's a good question. One I've been trying to answer for about a year now. By the way, kudos on the music choices."

I do a little bow in my seat as she pours out two glasses, proud of myself for that one. "What can I say? I was inspired by the eye sex."

Turning to the hostess, I say "Merci beaucoup" before continuing "Now, what to do about the couple... I mean, hopefully they're not wasting their alone time staring at each other. Do you think that they noticed we've gone yet?"

A snigger from Sam as I sip my champagne, followed by something along the lines of "They wouldn't notice if Lucifer had turned up and started salsa dancing next to them."

"So. What do we do? You know them. You've been a third wheel for, what, a year now? How do we get Dean to admit he's smitten for someone that's not so female? How do we get Cas to understand, well, anything?" Mission impossible: get them to admit their feelings. Better get the ball rolling, humans don't live forever.

Sam looks bewildered and shrugs his shoulders whilst saying "I don't know man. Dean isn't exactly the 'feelings' type, never mind admitting anything about Cas. And Cas... Well, he doesn't understand the concept of sex, or love, or anything in between. It's obvious that they like each other, and I've been trying to get them together for months now but... Nothing seems to work. They're totally oblivious." I pass him the other glass and he accepts it, like this is the most normal situation in the world. One minute ago we were in a cheap motel, now we're flying first class above Europe. Just a normal day for the Winchesters I guess.

"Not totally oblivious Sam. At least, Dean might not be. Remember when I put the music on in the room? Now, why was Dean blushing so much? Huh? Doesn't seem so oblivious if you ask me." Slowly, Sam starts nodding in confirmation. Jackpot. "Okay Sam. Let's get back to them before their eyes dry up."

We clink glasses and finish our drinks, but, just before I click my fingers, Sam asks me "Why do you care so much Gabriel?"

I shrug and answer "I don't know. I was bored. The faster we get those two together, the faster I can get back to..." I look Sam up and down fleetingly "... My own stuff. Okay?"

He opens his mouth to reply, but I click my fingers before he gets the chance.

_**So... What did you think? I promise that this fanfic won't get super weird and sexual, it's just a nice, fluffy fanfiction for everyone to enjoy. Hopefully. I know I haven't updated my other fanfiction's in forever, but inspiration has yet to whack me across the forehead and scream IDEA!, so this'll have to do while we wait. It may be a one-shot, I'll see if I can write another chapter. And if you guys want another chapter. Either way, it'll probably be a short fanfic. Probably. Please do leave a review, tell me what you liked, did I pull off Gabriel? Will Dean and Cas admit their 'feelings'? Let me know what you think, and give me ideas for the next (possible) part xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, here's chapter two! And you didn't have to wait for months like you have on my other fanfics! HAZAA! So I've written a few chapters ahead of this one and I plan to update randomly whenever I can. I'm gonna be really busy soon, what with UCAS stuff and going back to college, so I'm writing quite a few chapters in advance on this fic and it should be updated regularly. The same can't be said for my other fanfics sadly. I must warn you, in a few chapters time there will be an actual storyline :O and there's still sass, but just not as much. Written entirely from Gabriel and Dean's POV thus far, and I plan on keeping it that way, but no promises. Anyway, I've waffled enough now: on with the chapter!**_

Chapter Two

_Dean's POV:_

Back at the room, I cough and look away, breaking the intense stare while I still have the eyes to do it. Looking around, I realise that we're alone in the room, which freaks the hell out of me. It's been way too awkward since_ that night_, and it was always bad enough to have Sammy teasing me: now the trickster - aka Gabriel - was doing it? I just wanted to work the case, dammit, and get that sweet toothed angel out of our lives.

When Sam had suggested calling on the trickster, I'd laughed for a while before realising that he was serious. Bug-eyed, I'd said "Call Gabriel?! Really Sammy?! Don't you remember what happened last time we saw him?! I mean, do you like being a car, or do you just like people riding your ass?"

Looking away, a blush starting to colour his cheeks, Sam replied "No of course not Dean! But he could help, don't you think? It might be a trickster we're hunting, and who better to help than the trickster? Gabriel. Whatever his name even is."

He had a good point and, after calling Bobby to double check _("call him ya idjits!")_ I'd given in and called him.

"Gabriel you weird son-of-a-bitch, get your ass down here, we've got a case you might like."

The prayer hadn't worked, so Sammy had tried, "Yo Gabriel! Come on, it's a fun case! You know you want to." He basically purrs with the last sentence, but my "What the" goes unheard as the prayer works: we get an actual response this time in the form of a click of fingers followed by a marching band behind the Trickster.

Talk about a show off.

"Dean! Sam! It's been a while! Did you miss me?" The mischievous twinkle in his eye as always, Gabriel looks over to Sam and winks before carrying on "Where's good old Castiel eh?"

I huff and say "he's not exactly your number one fan, and neither are we to be honest. We just need help with the case okay?"

Disappointed, Gabriel looks away and mumbles "spoil sport"

Looking back, Gabriel hadn't been anywhere close to helpful - unless eating all of the chocolate is a public service - and it'd just gotten out of hand now.

Still not looking at Cas, who's stare I can feel on the back of my neck, I ask "Where the hell are Sam and Gabriel?!"

Cas answers slowly "I'm not sure... Gabriel has always been excellent at covering his tracks, so to speak. Wait." I turn round as he closes his eyes and wait for a response, staring at his stupid face as he concentrates. Why does his hair always look like he's just had sex? It's Cas, he's not exactly one to be rolling around between visits. And why does he always look so confused? Especially when he's staring at me, which was becoming a habit lately. It's constant, and even when I don't see him staring I can feel it on me, like a spotlight. It bugs me, all that staring, for reasons I hoped never to find out.

Castiel opens his eyes slowly, catching me staring (though he doesn't acknowledge it) and says "They're somewhere in Europe. Or over Europe. I'm not quite sure where."

He says it like it's a completely normal thing for my brother to be 'somewhere in Europe' and I shout "_Europe_! What the hell Cas?! What are we supposed to do now?"

Cas gets up from the bed across the room and suddenly he's gone, leaving me alone in the room. "Dammit Cas!" I shout to the empty space, not sure if he can hear me. Rubbing my eyes, I mutter "he could've at least told me where he was going. After everything, he probably still doesn't trust us" the thought causes a not-so-manly noise - I'd never admit that it was a sob, even to myself - to escape from my throat before I can stop it and I try to control my breathing. "Dammit Dean. Get it together before he gets back."

"Dean what's wrong?" I'm startled out of my inner struggle by Cas, who's crouched in front of me, something close to concern in his eyes. "I felt your pain. What's wrong?"

He puts a hand on my shoulder and I lean into it ever so slightly, closing my eyes, before I shake him off and say "It's nothing Cas. Go find them okay? I'm fine."

He's gone instantly and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

Or I thought I was. A cough behind me causes me to spin round, demon blade in hand, and I'm met by a smiling Sammy and Gabriel. Oh God, how long have they been there? I glare at Gabriel - my default setting, it seems - as that grin just gets wider and wider, like he's just seen a turtle do a backflip or something. I wanna smack the grin off of his face, but just about stop myself as Sammy says, brows furrowed "Dean, you okay man? You seem kind of upset. "

Gabriel, however, takes a much more direct approach "You wanna tell us what that was about Dean?" He imitates the noise I made and I flinch, trying to think of a way out of this even as I kick Gabriel in the shin. Hard.

My mind's a blank so I simply grumble "I'm leaving." And storm out.

_Gabriel's POV:_

When Dean's gone, I turn to Sam and say, full of glee "There! We caught him and his 'feelings'! He was practically crying when Castiel left! I felt bad for cloaking us and listening in, but it was so worth it!"

Sammy laughs, a golden sound I'd come to appreciate greatly in time, and says "Dude. I've never seen him like that. I don't know if I should be worried or happy. Do you think it's got something to do with the other night?"

That sounds plausible, and I nod, trying to come up with some sort of plan. "We showed up at the perfect time, when he might as well have admitted everything, but he didn't. He's so far back in the closet I don't know if he'll ever find his way out." A chuckle from Sam at this. "What we really need is... Wait! Who's the current prophet?"

A confused Sammy answers "You mean Chuck? How's he supposed to help u-" he grins as realisation hits. "That may be the best idea you've ever had Gabriel!"

The praise makes me blush like a schoolgirl as I reply "Thanks. Let's get going then!"

Sam grabs onto my hand before I can click my fingers, and the sensation seems to echo throughout my entire body like a shock wave as he looks into my eyes and he says "What's happening Gabriel? You gave me some half truths on the plane before but tell me, why are you really helping?"

I shake off his hand and say "Does it really matter Sam? I'm helping, I'm really helping this time; does the reason really bother you so much? Do you trust me so little? I mean, I know I've done hilar- I mean cruel, very cruel - things to you guys in the past, but not this time. Just let me help. Okay?"

He looks at me like he can see into my soul and slowly nods, saying "Okay Gabriel, let's go then." His tone tells me we're nowhere near finished discussing the issue but I click my fingers anyway.

_**And so chapter 2 is complete! You might have noticed mentions to that / the other night, and I promise that all will be revealed later. But not just yet. Gotta keep you guys questioning everything ;). Dean seems to be getting quite close to Cas now, and I love writing the stark difference between Dean's denial and Gabriel's blushing. By the way, Gabriel & Sam did the whole *shields self from sight* thing that we've seen another angel (trying not to spoiler) do in season 6, in case that was unclear. Please do drop me a review, oh and *shameless self advertising* have a look at my other SPN fanfic, guardian angel. I'm really enjoying writing this, and I'm excited to see what you guys think of the next few chapters. I promise sassy Gabe in the next chapter, there wasn't much in this one. Until next time!xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again! Here's chapter 3, I'll try to keep this waffle short since this chapter is nearly 4 times bigger than 1 & 2 :O. 4540 words! The first part should be taken as you reading what somebody else is reading within the fanfiction. It's Chuck's infamous Winchester Gospels in progress, and it'll give you some clues about the night that was hinted at in the previous chappie. A chapter full of Gabriel sass, food and a little reference to season 8 (not a spoiler, just a little nod to a future episode tis all). See if you can spot it. Enjoy!xxx**_

Chapter 3

Gabriel's POV:

* * *

_Chapter 3, a 'profound bond'._

_He went to the bar to get away from Gabriel and his ridiculous whining about the small motel room. "Dean! It's not like you're paying for the room! Why not splash out on a bigger room since it's not coming out of your pocket? Dean? Dean?" Gabe whined, like the spoiled brat he was._

_Sam was out getting food and Cas was... Somewhere. Who even knew when it came to Castiel? He certainly didn't. All of that meant he was stuck with an annoying archangel who had nothing to do except torture Dean. Great._

_Taking a calming breath, Dean replied "No Gabriel. We stay low profile, don't attract attention. You got it?"_

_Pouting, Gabriel muttered something along the lines of "stupid apes" and continued eating his candy bar._

_That's it. Dean's had enough and heads out, slamming the door behind him with no explanation, to find a local, shady bar and have a quiet drink._

_His ten minute drive pays off as he finds what he's looking for. Parking outside of the bar, he goes in without a thought._

_"Beer please" he grunts at the rugged guy behind the bar._

_Turning to look around the place (classy as hell, obviously), he spots someone there - a tall woman with short, sexy black hair and piercing blue eyes - that makes him stop mumbling to himself about archangels & tricksters, and go over to her, ignoring the "hey! Your drink's ready!" From the barman._

_He bought her a drink and they'd hit it off quickly. He had her laughing at everything he said and he liked it. Liked her._

_"So, what's your name sweetheart?" Dean asked when it looked like she wasn't going to tell him._

_"Cassie Jones. But you can call me Cas, everybody does."_

_Not giving the coincidence a thought - hey, it wasn't his fault that her name was Cas! - he smiled and said "Dean Winchester. But you can call me whatever you want to."_

_She giggled and leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear "Wanna get out of here?" And he agreed without question, following her through the door before she pounced on him with her lips as he ran his hands up and down her body._

_That was it. Later on, he wouldn't remember what happened next, just remembered leaving the bar with Cassie._

_The night hadn't ended there though. He-_

* * *

"Interesting story you've got there." I've obviously startled the little prophet: he makes a noise similar to a mouse squeaking and turns around, a frying pan (fat load of good that's gonna do him against an archangel) in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other.

He blinks at Sammy, then me, and says "Gabriel. Surprised to see you here, you're not supposed to be with the Winchesters for... At least a month yet. Or am I missing something?" His eyes shine like he knows every secret in the world, making me a little nervous.

"You're a bit behind on your writing there Chuck, it's been days since that night." Sam sighs like this personally offends him, and I look at him fleetingly, the mischievous glint in his eyes that tells me he has a plan. Good.

"I know it was Sam, I've been a little too busy to write this week. Becky can be kinda full on ya know?" Sam flinches at the name and I throw him a questioning look, at which he shakes his head furiously. Not now, that look says. I'd bug him about that one later.

"We kinda wanna read that chapter Chuck. I think it'd be helpful to us." Before Chuck can protest, Sam shushes him and says "Or should we just read your mind instead?"

I chuckle at the genius idea as Chuck, a mixture of fear and embarrassment on his face, says "You- you can't do that! I'm a prophet! You're supposed to respect me! You can't do that to a prophet!"

We've nearly got him. "What's the matter prophet? Ashamed of some of those thoughts of yours?"

He turns an extraordinary shade of red at that, and I just laugh again at that. However, he visibly relaxes as he thinks of something, and I'm cut off by his reply. "You don't even need to read my mind guys! I'll just tell you _everything_. No one has anything to hide, right?" He's staring at me as he says it.

Dammit. Do prophets have to know _everything_? I can't let this happen, but I don't know how to stop it. Sammy cuts across Chuck's next words, saying "Guys! Calm down! Okay Chuck. Just show us the chapter when it's done. How long will it take?"

"I don't know, I never really know when it comes to writing. Give me a couple of days okay? It's nowhere near ready yet. And editing takes time." Chuck looks kind of triumphant - probably feeling badass for making an angel shut up - and seems quite happy to help now.

Let's take advantage of his good mood then. "We've got a couple of questions." I say, hoping to convey some authority. He nods and I continue "so Chuck. Being a prophet and all, you've probably seen everything about the Winchesters." Sam grimaces a little at the thought as Chuck nods his confirmation but I go on "So, knowing all that you know, having seen at least most of Dean's actions... How do I say this? Is Dean so very full of rainbows for Castiel?"

Sammy groans loudly, head in his hands, as Chuck's eyes widen with understanding in a way that I can't help laughing at. Judging by Sam's response, I wasn't exactly tactful. Well maybe my way is more fun! I ask again. "So? Is he? Does Dean need to be pulled out of the closet?" I could hear little Cas's voice in my head _'Dean, I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from the closet'_ and I start up laughing again. "Does he need him some angel lovin'? Does he-"

"We all get it! Calm down Gabriel!" Sammy's shout is kind of muffled by his almost silent laughter.

"Okay last one! Does he- does he need to release his inner fabulousness?" Sam starts laughing in that hysterical nearly crying way and I join in, unable to resist the genuine laughter escaping from the giant.

I whisper in my best, 'manly', deep-voiced Dean impression "Sammy I gotta tell you something."

I pause for dramatic effect, Sam looking down at me with his best mock-serious face that looks ready to crack into a grin any second "What's up De-Dean" barely contained laughter from Sam.

"_I'm fabulous!_" Sam's actually in tears this time as he leans on me to stop himself from falling over, the contact making me shiver, which does not escape the prophet, who simply raises his eyebrows at me, as if saying _'I don't need to tell him. Look at you two.'_

"So then o mighty prophet, the question still stands. Is Dean smitten for good ol' Castiel?" Here's hoping that we get a yes or no answer, not some garbage about complications and feelings and blah blah blah.

As if it'd be that easy. "Well that's a great question. When I'm writing the Winchester gospels, I can get a feel for all that's happening at that time, and the emotions of Sam & Dean. I don't see everything, just most things, and damn, if you guys could give me an answer to that one I'd be grateful. I hate to admit it but... I don't actually know."

I shout "Wait what? How can you not _know_?" and Sam's as confused as I am judging by his face.

Going red, the prophet continues. "I don't see every moment Gabriel. I just see snapshots, mostly action scenes. Plus Dean's quite a private guy about his feelings. I've been trying to figure it out since he met Cas but... I can't. The way I see it, it could be one of two things: 1, he sees Cas as a brother, a friend, and nothing more. Like Sam. 2, he's so deep in denial that he might never come out. If I had to guess, I'd say the second option, but I'm not 100%."

"Okay then. Not so good a prophet then Chuck I guess?" I goad Chuck, hoping to pull more information out of him.

"Hey! You try getting Dean to confront _any_ of his feelings! See how it works out for you!"

Chuck takes a swig from his whiskey and looks truly pissed at this entire conversation. Aha! An idea! "So Chuck... Do you ever see it from Cas's perspective?" Sam's eyes light up knowingly and he nods his encouragement.

Chuck thinks for a moment. "Sometimes yeah. Just when Sam and Dean aren't there and something big's happening. Only a couple of pages at a time. Why?"

Bingo. "So, I was wondering... About Cas maybe having feelings for Dean?"

Silence from the prophet as he thinks this one over, something close to panic on his face, like he's trying to figure out how to get out of answering the question. "Now that's something I'd love to talk about, really guys, but I've gotta get going on my work" he says it in an overly loud voice, like he's trying to make sure that everyone in a 3 mile radius can hear him. I look at Sam, who also seems confused, and Chuck types on his laptop_ 'we need to talk about it another time. He's listening.'_ "I'll call you when I've finished the chapter okay?"

We all nod at each other, knowing that this discussion was over only temporarily. And with a click of my fingers, we're gone.

Back to the motel room now. The empty motel room. I try so very hard not to think about what we could be doing right now instead of trying to get other people together, and the only way to escape from this awkward (for me at least) atmosphere is by saying abruptly to Sam "Want something to eat?"

He thinks it over quickly before replying "Sure. I could eat. What're we having? Ooh how about Chinese food? Don't tell Dean though" he winks at me and I grin back, caught up in the moment again. Sam's got one of those smiles that's ridiculously infectious, and it was impossible not to smile when he was grinning at you.

"Chinese it is then!" I snap my fingers and we're outside of a little place that I know for a fact does the best dumplings. I turn to Sammy and say "Let's go in shall we?"

He blinks and replies "Did you actually take me to China?! I keep forgetting it's you, I thought you were gonna go to a takeaway, ya know, somewhere in _America_ maybe!"

"Calm down Sam. I'll have you back before bedtime" I wink at him and head on in, knowing he'll follow because I'm his only way back to America (he hasn't even got his fake credit cards, he'd be screwed on his own here), and, reluctantly, he does, muttering to himself as he slowly walks after me.

We're lead to a table at the back, and we seem to be the only people there tonight. A waitress comes over, notepad in hand, to take our order and - presumibly after seeing Sam's million layers of plaid - says "Are you ready to order?" in a surprisingly good attempt at English. I shake my head and she leaves us to decide, though that might take a while since Sam seems obsessed with the lanterns above the tables. They are quite beautiful, I have to say, with designs of dragons and faeries decorating their sides, black against the red. The light that they provide is just enough to read the menu, and I wave my hand in front of Sam, which seems to be the only way to get him to look away from the pretty lights and order.

The menu's in both Mandurin and English, so he should be fine. He looks up at me and says "What would you recommend?"

He seems to genuinely want my opinion, so I point out a few dishes "The dumplings here are the best in the world. I can guarentee, I've tried them everywhere. What else? The duck here is amazing... The sweet and sour pork is deliscious... Ooh! The chicken and noodle soup is awesome! It's got a real kick to it. Everything is great here. It's my favoruite resteraunt in China." I've never told anyone about this place before - who was I supposed to talk to anyway? The angels? They don't see the joy in food. The humans I taunt? They were usually too boring to put up with - so it's nice to share this place with someone for once.

Sammy thinks it over and shouts to the waitress "We're ready to order!" I never told him what I wanted, but I guess that doesn't matter because he turns to the waitress, a mischievous glint in his eyes "We'll have everything on the menu. Oh, and two beers."

Both myself & the waitress exclaim in unison "_Everything_?!", to which Sam just nods, a small laugh escaping from his pursed lips.

I shake my head at the giant - I thought he was the healthy Winchester! - and he simply says "What? You're buying right?" I can't help laughing at that logic, but it's true. This one's on me.

"You know, you're full of surprises Sam. I thought I had you pegged years ago, but it's different now. You seem more content somehow. Why is that?"

He shrugs and replies "Dude I don't know. I'm just chilled out at the moment. Nothing too horrible happening - except for the appocalypse, obviously - and I'm at the best Chinese resteraunt in all of freaking China! Might as well enjoy it." He had a point, I suppose. Grinning like an idiot, I fill the wait for our food with stories - people I'd tricked into doing all sorts of things, all of the funnier things I'd done. _Trying to redeem yourself there Gabriel?_, part of my mind whispered. I ignored it and kept talking, and I was rewarded for my enthusiastic hand motions by a side-splitting laugh from Sam.

"So when we finished dancing, he gets off the back of the zebra and says to me 'Dude! How did you get a peacock to-'" the waitress comes over with the starters - every starter on the menu - and I stop talking, giving Sam some time to calm down whilst she places the food on the table. Everything only just fits on our tiny table, and I can already tell that this is going to be a great night.

By the end of the starters, Sammy looks happily full, like he's forgotten about the next two courses. "So I've talked your socks off, now lets here some of your stories Sam!"

He looks unsure but I simply smile until he starts talking "Well I don't have many as good as yours - you've gotta tell me one day how you pulled off the thing with the elephant and the tacos, that was pure genius - but I've got a few." He talks about pranks he's played on Dean, about Becky, weird hunts they'd been on - including the last time they'd seen me, which was a hilarious one, if I do say so myself. He's hesitant to tell me everything at first, but my laughing spurs him on until he's laughing with me at his own stories, telling me ones to use against Dean very soon and even some stories that make him blush with embarrassment. It's one of those night that I'll never forget, and I don't think I've ever laughed so much with a human before.

The second course is even bigger than the starters, and we have to add another table to ours to fit everything. We dig in hungrily, and everything's delicious, even better then I remembered it being. Every plate is either half eaten or licked clean, and I don't have a clue how we're gonna handle the deserts but it was worth it.

Sam looks ready to burst and I laugh as he yawns. The time difference meant that it didn't seem late here but it was to me and Sam. "We should ge-" another yawn from Sammy "get going soon. Dean might be worried enough to kill stuff by now. Or, ya know, still at a bar."

"We might as well wait for desert now, we've stayed for the other courses." He nods and rubs his eyes. "Deserts are the best course!"

He laughs and seems to wake up a little as he replies "Why do you have such a sweet tooth anyway Gabe?"

The nickname comes from nowhere and makes me happier than I thought one word could ever make me. It meant acceptance and friendship to me, things I've never had before. I cough a little to clear my throat and say "I don't know Sammy." I use Dean's nickname for him - one I've always thought but never said out loud - and I'm rewarded by a hesitant smile from Sam. "I've always loved sugar, anything sweet. Food can be so heavy and bland sometimes, but not sweet things. I like that about them. Plus, they're made simply to taste good, not to help you survive. They're there to enjoy." Sam nods like that makes a lot of sense and I continue "So Sam. What else should we talk about?"

We talk about everything. The light humour gone now, we talk about my time in heaven, his demon blood addiction, the apocalypse and everything in between. It seems like we can't have been talking for more than 5 minutes but when the deserts come an hour later, we're still talking. He tells me about his rebellious stage (_"who rebels by going to school? Too badass for me to handle woah!"_), he talks about Jessica, about dying, about Dean going to hell. He even opens up about his fears about Lucifer, which takes a lot, I can tell.

I tell him about losing my big brother when he fell. About being alone since I came to Earth. I tell him everything I can think of, and, by the time that we've finished the deserts, we know each other, not just as an archangel and a hunter.

After we've finished what we could handle of the desserts, I click my fingers, leaving enough money on the table to buy the entire restaurant, and lead Sam outside. "Back to America then I guess." I say, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Thanks for tonight Gabe. It was nice to have a night off for once, and I might never eat again but it was totally worth it." He puts an arm around my shoulder - he's so damn tall that he has to lean down to do it - and nods for me to click us back to the motel.

I pause for a brief second, whispering "No problem." And click my fingers, returning us to the not-so-empty motel room.

Dean's POV:

What the hell was happening to everyone lately?

First Sam had wanted to call Gabriel - the same Gabriel that had killed me, over and over, at the mystery spot. Why had he done that?! And why the hell was I stupid enough to agree?

Cas. Cas had always been unemotional, clinical in his interactions. Sure, he'd never understoond personal space, but that was it. Now Cas was acting strangely, staring for too long, emotions actually visible on his usually stotic face. But only for Dean.

Now I was the biggest mystery of them all. Cas wasn't the only who had changed: I was starting to stare back, to look at him when he couldn't see me doing it, to lean into his touch... It was all confusing as hell, but what was I supposed to do? Have a chick flick moment with Sam? Talk to Cas about 'feelings' and stuff? Tell Gabriel to piss off? The last one sounded good, but as for the rest... No. It'd work itself out. Everything always did.

Lying back, I close my eyes and try to sleep. It's midnight and I've got nothing else to do, so why not try to catch up on the years of staying up all night on hunts and the times when an hour or two a week was a success? Eyes firmly shut, breathing evening out, I almost fall asleep.

Close, but no cigar.

I feel something tickle my cheek; someone was breathing very close to me. Pretending to be asleep, I moved my arms underneath the pillows, getting a better hold on my machete. When I was satisfied that it wouldn't slip out of my hand, I flip and put my arm around the attacker's throat, hopefully shutting off their airways, before raising the machette to their throat with my other hand and growling "Don't move or your head comes off."

Now all of this had happened very quickly, in the blink of an eye, and when I do just that - when I blink and look at my 'attacker', I gently remove the machette and slide my other hand down, now resting on the other man's back. "Dammit Cas! What the hell did you think you were doing?! I could've chopped your freaking head off!"

Shrugging in the oh-so-human jesture of _I don't know, leave me alone & don't ask me any more questions_, Cas looks down at his hands and says "I didn't want to disturb your rest Dean. Humans need sleep. I try to remember that before I wake you up sometimes, but I usually forget." He looks like a sad puppy that's been left in the rain all night so I sigh as he goes on. "I'm sorry if I startled you Dean. Humans are so different to angels, it's difficult to follow human etiquette."

And he's already forgiven, which annoys me. I can never stay mad at Cas. "Cas, don't worry about it man. At least I didn't actually behead you!" I laugh a little, though the thought terrifies me.

"Are you sure Dean? I know I shouldn't sneak up on you... Your heart is still beating awfully quickly. And your cheeks are very red. Are you sure that you're okay?" a little bit of concern leaks into his voice, and that's weird enough until he puts the back of his hand on my forehead and exclaims "You're very hot Dean! Is something wrong?"

The concern on his face almost makes me blurt out 'I'm blushing man it's no big deal' but I bite my tounge, just in case the dynamic duo (not so Batman and Robin as Archangel and Gigantor) are listening in again. I simply nod, saying "I'm fine Cas, don't worry about it." in my most soothing voice.

He doesn't look convinced, but he slowly removes his hand, staring at me as he does it. We're close - in getting a good grip on his throat, I'd drawn my 'attacker' against my side - and my breathing evens out as I calm down, trying to slow my erratic heartbeat.

So close.

Close enough to- to what?

_Touch?_

No. Obviously not.

I jump up suddenly, breaking whatever atmosphere had started to develop, and say hoarsely "I've gotta get some sleep Cas. You need to get off the bed."

He looks down at his hands again and replies "Dean. Are you sure you're okay?" I nod but he doesn't see it. He goes on "I'm staying tonight."

He looks up just in time to see my best _what-the-hell-dude_ face and blurts out "I need to make sure you're okay. I'm staying here. I'll watch over you while you sleep, at least until Sam and Gabriel get back." His tone leaves no room for discussion and I shrug, getting back in bed as soon as Cas gets up.

I can feel the weight of his stare on my back and I turn around, mumbling "Staph lookin' a me Cas" the barely coherent words ending with a snore from me.

Half asleep, I just about feel the weight as Cas sits down on the bed. He whispers "I need to be able to see you well Dean. So I'll lie down here."

No arguments from me, though I'm already asleep by the time that Cas steals most of the quilt and lies down, staring at me as I dream of unicorns, wings and handprints.

_**Thoughts? I really liked this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. Still some mystery surrounding the night in question, but** **Chuck cannot be rushed, so you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Actually, you'll have to wait until chapter 5 I think. Adorable nicknames make both myself & Gabe happy :D. Thanks for reading, please review with any suggestions or critiques, it's always good to be able to improve. On a side note, the promise of fluff & only fluff has been revised, as I know what happens in the next few chapters and it gets a **little **sexual. Nothing major, nothing graphic, just something to progress things. Now whilst you guys try to figure out what that means, I'm off to go write the next chapter ;)**_

_**Until next time xxx**_


End file.
